Cursed
by Painted Dream
Summary: Can Tohru Honda save those dearest to her from a curse? Will she fall for Kyo or Yuki? Love will bloom, and friendships will be made that will last forever. I SUCK at summaries, but the story is good. Read and Find out if she can save them.
1. Prologue: Attacked

**Disclaimer: _I don't own ANYTHING whatsoever! All credit for the characters belongs to their rightful owners!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**_Attacked_**

Tohru held her upper right arm tight, blood slowly streaming down it. Her chocolate brown hair was a mess, and her clothes were ruined; her pink blouse was ripped in places, and covered with dirt and blood, as was her blue skirt that reached just before her knees. She couldn't remember where or when she lost her shoes at. Probably when she was running for her life.

She winced, and reached for her left side, blood saturating her hand. Because of the sudden release of pressure, blood flowed out of the wound on her upper arm faster. Knowing that the gash in her side was worse, she let the blood flow from her arm as she kept her hand on her side, applying pressure to try to stop the bleeding. At least she didn't have to worry about the slightly bloody wound on her right knee. It had stopped bleeding a little while ago, and now the blood was dried on it. But that didn't mean it still didn't hurt. She continued limping in pain because of it. She also knew there was a deep cut on her back because she could feel the red liquid slowly run down her back.

She wasn't sure exactly what time it was, but the sky was dark and full of stars. The wind blew softly and it held a slight chill to it. It would've been a beautiful night to her had she not been hurt. The darkness prevented her from seeing where she was going, and the chill in the wind just made her more cold. She was already freezing from all the blood she lost.

A sudden shot of pain drained most of the energy she had left, and she leaned against a tree for support. Her breathing was slow and shallow, and she just couldn't catch her breath. She shivered as the cool air hit her again.

She soon began walking again. If she could just find some help, her chances of making it would increase. But she was in the middle of the woods, it was dark, and she had barely any energy left to continue walking. Her chances of finding help and surviving were slowly slipping away with every step she took.

At least she had escaped her attacker. If she hadn't of got away in time, she would've been killed then and there. But escaping came at a price; her injuries were severe.

Another shot of pain sent her to her knees, and she felt her knee wound reopen. And another shot drained her remaining energy. Her vision became black, and she fell flat onto her stomach, her arms slightly stretched out in front of her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's short, but I should have the first chapter up soon. I'm working on it right now, so I hope you guysgals liked it, and I know this one had no humor in it whatsoever, but the next chapter will, so you can look forward to that!**_


	2. Chapter One: Waking Up

**Hello, everyone! Well, my prologue may not have gotten a lot of reviews, but for those who do like this series, I give you...THE FIRST CHAPTER! YAY! Well, own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**_Waking Up_**

Tohru coughed viciously, and then her eyes slowly opened. She groaned as she awoke. She blinked a few times, and was surprised, though she was too weak to show it, to discover where she was; she was no longer on the cold forest floor, but on a makeshift bad, made out of a number of thick blankets, in a warm house. A much thinner blanket was placed over her to keep warm.

She slowly looked around the room from where she laid. It was a normal sized room; not too big, not too small. But it held no furniture whatsoever. Besides her and her little makeshift bed, the room was bare. An opened window was the only source of light, but it lit the whole room up. It's dull brown curtains danced around softly as a gentle breeze blew them around and cooled the room. A door was to the right, but it was closed, so she couldn't tell what was on the other side. Another door was a few feet in front of her bed, and this one was open. But all she could see was that it led to a hallway.

She shifted her position slightly. She noticed that she still wore the same torn clothes she had been wearing when she was attacked, but her wounds had been cleaned and wrapped in bandages.

Suddenly, a boy, probably seventeen, a year older than her, walked in through the open door. He smiled when he saw her. "You're awake. That's good," he said as he walked over and crouched down next to her. His voice was soft. "I was beginning to worry if you were ever going to wake up."

Tohru's crystal blue eyes scanned the boy over. He had longish, dark silver hair, which almost seemed dark purple. His bright violet eyes were soft and kind, and he seemed like a nice young man. He wore a white, buttoned up shirt with long sleeves, and blue jeans. He also wore black sneakers.

As she looked at the boy, she began to recognize him. He looked so familiar to her, and then it clicked with her.

"A-Are you…Yuki S-Sohma?" she asked weakly. She found it was hard to speak, and her throat was very dry.

He nodded. "And you're Tohru, right? Tohru Honda?" It was her turn to nod.

Tohru couldn't believe she was talking to the prince of Kaiwaia High School. She had been going to school with him since the beginning of high school. Despite being one year older than her, he was in the same grade as her, and this was their freshmen year. Everyone knew who Yuki was, and he even had a his own fan club, though Tohru found them rather annoying. They always followed him around like a lost puppy or something.

She groaned again as she shifted her position. She had been laying on her back, but she was now lying on her side, facing him.

"Don't move too much. You're injuries are pretty bad," he said, examining the slash on her upper arm that had been bandaged. "I'm sure you're sore all over, but are you hurting very bad anywhere?"

She tried to speak, but she couldn't find her voice, so she simply shook her head. She had plenty of questions, but they could wait until she could talk again.

"Are you comfortable?"

She nodded.

"Why don't you get some rest?" he suggested. "I'll answer any questions you have after you regain some of your strength."

Tohru gave him a small, grateful smile and nodded. He smiled softly at her before asking if she needed anything. "W-Water," she said. Her voice was scratchy and hoarse, and her throat hurt terribly after she said the one word.

Yuki nodded, and stood up. He left the room, but returned moments later, carrying a small glass filled with the clear liquid.

She slowly pushed her upper body up, but her strength was limited, and her arms gave out. She fell back down onto the little bed with a soft thud.

Setting the glass down next to her on the wooden floor, he helped her lay on her back. Yuki placed one hand behind her head, and gently brought it up a few inches. He picked the glass up with his other hand, and tilted it, slow and gentle, so that the water would gently hit her lips. The instant the cold water slid down her throat, she felt so much better.

Once she drank every last drop, Yuki gently laid her head back down on the pillow. "Now, get some sleep. You need it," he said before standing up, and closing the open window. He pulled the curtains together a bit, but he left them parted slightly so the room was not completely dark. He then quietly left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Tohru's eyes fluttered open, and a beam of light blinded her momentarily. She felt much better, and she slowly sat up. She was still very sore, but she felt immensely better.

"I-I thought I was dreaming," she said, looking around the room from where she sat. Her voice was still a bit hoarse, and her throat was still a bit sore, but she was surprised to be able to talk at all. "But I'm not," she added with a sigh of relief and happiness. She was happy, and relieved, that she wasn't dreaming, because if she had, she would've probably have been dead.

"Oh, you're awake," a voice said, and she turned her head to see who it was, only to be greeted by Yuki.

"Yes."

"And you can talk, too," he added with a playful smile. She laughed softly. "Why don't you go take a shower? If you can stand, that is. The bathroom is just behind that door," he suggested, pointing to the door that was still closed. "I'm sure you're very sore."

_So that's what's behind that door_, she thought.

"I found some girl clothes and left them in the bathroom for you."

"Thank you," she said, then added with a smile, "for everything."

He smiled back at her before saying, "Meet me downstairs after your shower. I'll answer any questions you have then."

She nodded, and tried to stand, but just when she was about to make it to her feet, she fell back down on her bottom. Yuki took a step forward to try to help, but Tohru shook her head. She wanted to do this by herself. So she tried again, and this time, she made it. Her legs were a bit wobbly, but she was standing.

She took one unsteady step, and then another. It took a few moments, but finally she made it to the bathroom door. Yuki opened the door for her. She thanked him, and shut the door quietly as he left the room from where he came.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that, and I will post the second chapter as soon as I can. <strong>


End file.
